Wireless networks may not allocate resources efficiently, due to suboptimal distribution of clients. Clients equipped with wireless communications, such as 802.11 or WiFi chips, may initially select a wireless access point (AP) to associate to, based on an initial scan that the client conducts. In some cases, the clients' decisions on which AP and band to associate to could be improved.